Dooms Day Part One
by treetop.writer
Summary: A continuation of the third book of Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

Katniss lay in bed next to Peeta. It was about a month ago; they took over the capital and moved into the houses. Katniss laid awake, staring at the ceiling, thinking about her time in the Hunger Games. After they took over the capital, Gale was shot from one of the army from the capital. The image of her best friend and her lover running through her head. A tear dripped down one of her cheeks. All night she lay there, thinking about District 13, District 12, her lost home, Gale, Peeta, Her mom, her deicide sister, Prim. When the image of her innocent, defenceless sister flashed through her brain, she couldn't do anything but cry. The tears flew openly down her face. She lifted the blanket from her warm body and walked over to the door of the bathroom. "They killed her," She muttered, sniffing and sobbing. "Why?" she asked. They were the same questions she asked herself over and over, night after night, week after week.

In the morning, Peeta woke up to the sound of screaming. He ran into the bathroom to find Katniss laying in the bath sweating. He knelt down. "Katniss! It's okay, it's okay," He said, smoothing her hair back.

"It's not. They killed Prim and Gale, and my mother is off in the war helping the hurt. How is that fine?" She said through her sobbing. Peeta sat next to her with his arm around her neck with an apologetic look on his face. "I know things can be better but we need to make light of what we've got," he said, trying to comfort her.

"How?" she sobbed. He body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Well, you mom will be back in two weeks, and your sister is away from this awful place. So isn't suffering any more. That's what counts. And it's the memories you need to hang on to," Peeta whispered.

"She's not suffering, but I am. And I don't want the memories: the ones of watching her being killed. Nor the one of gale being killed, and for Rue, I can't even think about her without my chest tightening!" she moaned.


	2. Part Two

It had been fifteen minutes since Katniss broke down crying. She sat on her bed, wondering what life would be like if she had just gone along with the game, with her family and Gale, if the Capitol hadn't taken away everything she ever loved. She heard a boy scream. Her head twisted towards the door. She stood up and started to run, hoping Peeta was all right, because he was the only one here for her.

"Peeta!" she screamed.

"Katniss!? Are you okay?" Peeta answered.

"I thought I heard you scream," she answered, sensing he, neither her, was in any danger.

"Katniss. I'm fine. You wanna go see a doctor?" he asked, not quite knowing what to do. This had happened before, Katniss hearing stuff, getting panicked. They had taken her to see a doctor. He hadn't said much, only to take some pills before she went to sleep. This was about three weeks ago. Since then, she hadn't been hearing voices, but it had started again.

Katniss was walking down the road, towards President Snow's ex-mansion. Whenever she walks past there, there is always an eerie feel, because Prim was killed just behind those walls. She felt pain coming from the back of her head, like someone had just hit her over her head with a hammer. She felt her head become wet with a warm sticky substance. She put her trembling hand to the back of her head and it came away red. She turned to see President Snow.

"They said you were dead," she stuttered.

"They said you would be killed. They said they could make your people turn on you so I wouldn't have an issue with any up-rising. You said you would persuade them you used the berries out of love, and not diffidence. They all lied," he said, taking Katniss by surprise.

"I tried my best," she mumbled.

"Your best wasn't good enough," he said, cruelly smiling at her. Katniss could smell the fragrance of blood on him, just as she had in her study back in District 12, the victor's village. "I want to work together, to defeat this capitol, to build a proper, structured society. No Hunger Games, no districts, no death. Me and you, ruling the world." To Katniss, the offer sounded sweet, but could she really forget what Snow did to her family, her own sister, her best friend Rue, and her life? Was she willing to give herself over to Snow again? Be under his control? She couldn't.

"I refuse your offer," she said simply, not wanting to hang around and talk to him.

"I thought as much you'd say that, which is why I've prepared a little surprise for you, to change your mind. Would you walk with me please, Miss Everdeen," he said, smirking in such an inhumanly manner.

She gulped, all though a lump in her throat made it very difficult to. He took her arm and escorted her down a side street into a little shop. She remembered this place. It was the shop she was hiding out in before her sister got killed. They walked into the back room where some of the shop's old furs still hung on their hangers. Snow bent down, and opened a hatch to go into the cellar.

"You recognize this don't you Miss Everdeen," he said. He didn't ask, but more told her. She knew she didn't need to answer.

"Poor woman. If only she came forward when we asked people who knew of your destination. Now she's with Seneca Crane," he smiled.

"You killed her!" I screamed, hating him even more. He didn't answer my accusation, but only smiled in her direction.

"You first, Miss Everdeen," He said, still smiling that brutal smile. Katniss walked down the stairs into the familiar cellar under the shop. When she looked at the screen, which had recently been put there, she froze, anger and hatred and fear, all running through her veins.

"No," she whispered, now tormented at what she saw. "No," she repeated.

**TO BE CONTINED**


	3. Part three

On the screen in front of her were the three arenas from the last three Hunger Games. One he first, there was the arena from the 73rd Hunger Games. It was a city of stone with huge yellow-bricked pillars. On the second screen was the arena from the first Hunger Games she took part in. There was a big clearing with the cornucopia in the middle. The woods where she stayed throughout the games were in the left hand corner and the field was over in the right. On the third screen was the arena from the last Hunger Games ever. The cornucopia was in the middle of a big pool with woods all around. Katniss recognized the Big tree which was in the path of the tail of the cornucopia. This wasn't the surprising bit. She had seen the last two arenas on TV all the time over the last month or so. They talked about her and Peeta's romance in the 74th Hunger games, and how she was rescued while Peeta faced torture in the 75th Hunger Games. The surprising thing was, there were people in the arenas, and it wasn't a replay of the last competitors.

She searched and searched for herself on one of the podiums in either or the arenas. Maybe, just maybe these were replays of the horrors she took part in. As much as she searched, she couldn't see herself.

"Where am i?" she asked Snow, in a deep, depressed voice.

"Oh, Miss Everdeen. These are not your games. The arenas were taken off the tourism map, and so were closed down. I took the pleasure of reopening them to a lucky number of people. Miss Everdeen, are you ready to watch the 76th Hunger Games?" His laugh echoed through her ears as she stared at him in horror. "The thing is, all three arenas are going to be used at the same time, with 13 competitors in each. I do hope you enjoy our little treat," he said, laughing.

"Hang on, did you say 13?" she asked, getting more suspicious by the minute.

"Oh yes I did. I must have forgotten to tell you. There is only one tribute from each district in there. We split district 12 and 13 up so that makes 13 tributes in each arena. Oh, you might recognise some of the tributes," and with that, he nodded for her to search for the people she knew. When she saw them, her eyes widened and her breathe caught in her throat.

"That's impossible," She screamed.

"Oh, but it isn't," He laughed. Katniss' head turned back to the screen.  
"How did you get them to agree?" she asked.

"Well, district one and two was easy. They just volunteered the same as seven and nine. District three, four, five and six volunteered when we told them they would be avenging their lost ones. District ten, eleven, twelve and thirteen were chosen at random. If they refused, then we would torture and beat up their loved ones until they died. And I think you're going to like the people we picked from your district," he said.

"What about district 8?" she asked.

"Oh, did I forget them? Well, we picked a number of them, twenty I think, and we killed ten of them. They were weak. The ten that were left, we tested. We put a barrier up around a small part of the wood. We put them all in there and we did a mini Hunger Games. If they refused to kill, we would take their loved ones and kill them slowly and painfully in front of them. They killed openly. The winner would be entered into the real Hunger Games. We did this three times, because of the three arenas, each time, twenty people were picked," he said, his face now serious.

"So you entered sixty people and slaughtered fifty-seven of them. And the three who weren't killed have to go through to killing more people again?" she said, angry. Snow had a glint in his eye.

"Of course," he said simply like it happened every day. Katniss walked over to the screens and continued to search for people from her district. The people she knew were her sister, Prim, her best friend and lover, Gale, and her mother. They were all in different arenas.

"No! you can't have. Gale and Prim are dead!" she cried.

"But they're not. They never really died. We gave them sleeping drugs and then used special effects. But they might be by the end of the day," he smiled. She watched the screens carefully as they counted down "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…!" at the end of the countdown, the claxon sounded, and she saw her family and friends run off. The games had begun!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
